The Dragon Legion
by RavenNightshade98
Summary: the strongest wizard team in the world comes to Fairy Tail at the fourth master's request. Sora Storm, Phobie Ice, Nayomi Phoenix, and Anna Raven are all Dragon Slayers who don't belong to a guild but find that the people of Fairy Tail interesting and agree to become members. Anna feels an odd connection to Gajeel but because of past relationships struggles with her feelings.


**So this is my Fairy Tail story. I hope you all like it. Yes I know, I have to update my other stories soon. I'm working on it but I'm going on vacation soon so I probably won't update a whole lot soon. This is actually an abnormally long chapter for me but I like this story so I am most likely going to keep making the chapter this long. Read and Enjoy please!**

"IS IT TRUE?!" Lucy burst into the guild yelling. Everyone looked up startled as the blonde mage dashed over to Macau.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked, trying to calm her down.

"Is it true that the Dragon Legion team is coming here?" She asked excitedly.

"Who're they?" Natsu asked, interested at the mention of dragons.

"SERIOUSLY NATSU! They are only the most powerful team in the _world_! There are four of them, Sora Storm, Phobie Ice, Nayomi Phoenix, and Anna Raven." Lucy said dreamily.

"I've read about them in Sorcerer's Weekly, they are supposed to be super strong and absolutely stunning!" Levy said, joining in.

"Never heard of 'em." Gray said, uninterested in the conversation.

"Juvia has heard of them! They each use Dragon Slayer magic right?" She asked, sitting down with the other two girls.

"Dragon Slayers?" The guilds thee Dragon Slayers asked. The bell on the church started to ring and Macau got up from his seat.

"Come on everyone, it's time to go greet our guests." He said, walking outside.

~Walking towards the guild~

"Miiiirrrraaa, why do I have to waaaaallllkk." I whined to my Exceed.

"Stop complaining, we are almost there, I can see it now." Sora growled. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. A shabby looking guild came into sight.

"It's so sad that they have become so poor." Phobie said sadly, hugging her white Exceed, Lu Lu.

"Phobie, stop being so soft!" Nayomi chastised.

"I'm sorry." Phobie apologized. When we were almost to everyone I stuck my foot out nonchalantly and tripped Nayomi.

"Hey you bitch! You did that on purpose!" Nayomi growled.

"I did no such thing!" I growled back. We slammed our foreheads together and were ready to fight when we were both struck by lightning.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF AND LOOK PROFESSIONAL!" Sora howled, anime tick marks all over her head.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" We apologized. She huffed and approached the fourth Fairy Tail master.

"I apologize for the childishness of my friends. It is an honor to help out such a wonderful guild, and one that is home to three Dragon Slayers at that." She said. He smiled and laughed.

"No, no! It's a honor to have such beautiful woman here in our presence! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Macau said.

"OH….MY…..GOD!" I screamed, running over to a black and white Exceed and scooping him up.

"You are just too cute! You look so much like my little Mira!" I cooed.

"My name is Panther Lily and I would appreciate it if you would please set me down." Lily said, struggling out of my grip.

"Oh my bad!" I said putting him down. He brushed himself off and Mira stood in front of him.

"I am so sorry! Anna has trouble controlling herself. I'm Mira, Anna's Exceed partner." Mira told Lily, shaking his hand.

"My partner is the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox." He told her.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" I asked, plopping down on a bar stool. Everyone had moved into the guild and I was thirsty as hell!

"What would you like?" A girl with short purple hair asked.

"Just some water will do." I said, waving her off and turning back to Lily.

"Gajeel should be returning from a job this afternoon." He informed me.

"Bastard." I muttered sulkily.

"Ooooo Raven has a little crush!" Nayomi sang playfully.

"Shut the hell up bitch! It isn't like that! I just want to see if he's legit." I growled. She smirked and flopped down at a table conversing with… eh what was their names? Oh right Max, Warren, and the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy. Sora, Macau, and a girl named Lucy took the seats next to me. Phobie was talking to Juvia, Gray, and Erza. _Man I would kill for a fight with her!_ I thought.

"So, you were going to tell us what we are needed her for?" Sora said, getting straight to business as always.

"Ah yes, about that. I'd like the four of you to partner up with someone and go make sure the other guilds are doing ok, as well as sniff around and see what the Magic Council is up to." He said.

"I see, should be an easy job. Who do you have us paired with?" She asked.

"Oh, they just returned." He said, gesturing to the doors. Four people walked in, and over to Macau.

"I brought 'em, now what did you want?" Asked a rough looking man.

"Sora, I'd like you to meet your partner, Laxus Dreyar." He said. Sora stood up and shook his hand, looking him up and down. Laxus was tall and a little intimidating, but Sora was a hard one to intimidate.

"Well, you are quite the hottie." Laxus said, giving her a sexy smirk.

"Well thank you. You are pretty hot yourself." She said, returning the smirk and flipping her long blonde hair. Sora had waist length blonde hair and dark amethyst colored eyes. She wore a yellow sports bra like top and yellow short shorts. She had yellow fingerless gloves and yellow sneakers. She was also wearing black tights/socks that came up to mid thigh. She joined Laxus at a table and they shared a drink and got to know each other.

"Phobie, you will be working with Lyon Reitei." He pointed to a white haired ice mage. Phobie had snow white hair that came to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white roman goddess outfit with black outlining and white boots that came to her knees.

"P…pleased to m…meet you Lyon." She stuttered, bowing to him.

"Same to you, and please, there is no need to be formal." He said, smiling sweetly to her. The two walked off to talk about ice magic. _God damn this is getting annoying!_

"Phoenix, get your lazy ass over here!" I yelled to Nayomi.

"Shut the hell up bitch, I do what I want!" She growled, marching over.

"Who you callin' a bitch you little whore? You wanna go?" I said, getting in her face. We stared each other down before Macau coughed and broke it up.

"Nayomi you will work with Dan Straight." He said pointing to a heavily armored man.

"Nayomi Phoenix! What a fitting name for a woman of such beauty!" Dan said, getting down on one knee and taking her hand. Nayomi had hair that came down just below her shoulder blades. Her hair had three long layers, the top one being red, the middle one being yellow, and the bottom one being blue, it was really quite cute. She had dark sapphire eyes that added to her fiery appearance. She wore a red shirt that was like a button up sleeveless vest. Only one button below her boobs was buttoned, showing off her ample cleavage and her flat stomach. She was also wearing red short shorts, red sneakers, red fingerless gloves, and black socks like Sora's.

"Creepy pedophile!" She cried, punching him in the face.

"Hahaha! At least we know he's Straight!" I joked, high fiving her. She dragged Dan away to have a drink with him and try to find something out about him. I turned to the last man.

"So you must be my partner." I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel introduced himself.

"Oh it's you, I was talking to Lily a little bit ago, he ran off with my Mira somewhere. I'm Anna Raven, then Apocalypse Dragon Slayer." I told him. He took a step back.

"Do you mean Acnologia taught you?" He asked, giving me a cautioned stare. I was a little hurt so I sat down at a table.

"No. I don't know why people keep looking at me like that. I was raised and trained to kill Acnologia okay." I said quietly. I got up and walked out of the guild, suddenly not in the mood for all of the suffocating happiness. Nayomi and the other's noticed and stopped what they were doing.

"You okay?" Sora called. Gajeel sprinted out of the guild after me and I stopped to let him catch up. I felt oddly comforted by his presence.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's cool that you are a Dragon Slayer too." He said, his arms folded over his chest. He was looking to the side and starring at the ground.

"It's ok." I said, my voice still quiet. He stepped closer and put a hand on my arm.

"I really am sorry. There's this nice café in town, why don't we go grab a bite to eat. We can talk then." Be brushed down my hood and took a piece of my hair in his hands. I was wearing a sleeveless zip up hoodie that only covered my boobs. I had black short shorts, black sneakers, black socks like Sora and Nayomi, and black fingerless gloves. My hair came down to the middle of my back and was raven black and my eyes were red. I was almost a female version of Gajeel.

At the café Gajeel ordered us both some tea and chicken, his with extra iron.

"So what Dragon Slayer magic do your friends use?" He asked me, sipping on his tea.

"Sora uses Thunder Dragon Slayer magic, like the lacrima in Laxus. Phobie uses ice Dragon Slayer magic so Lyon was a good match for her. Nayomi uses Phoenix Dragon Slayer magic."

"What's the difference between that and Fire Dragon Slayer magic like Natsu uses?" Gajeel inquired.

"Phoenix Dragon Slayer magic can heal, as well as attack. The attack power is much greater than that of a Fire Dragon, I think her power just might rival my own. I don't just use Apocalypse magic, I also use Iron Dragon slayer magic, I find it reliable." I told him. He smiled, really smiled.

"Same here. I think working with you will be fun." Our food arrived and the waiter gave me a flirtatious smirk.

"What a lucky man to be out with such a beautiful woman." He said, bowing really low.

"Fuck off, and screw your damn mother." I said, flipping him off. He scurried off pissed and Gajeel and I laughed hertily.

"Gihehehe."

"Kehehehe." We looked at each other.

"You have a funny laugh!" We said pointing at each other. This made us laugh even harder. We ate and talked and really hit it off. He was walking me back to the guild at the end of the day when I realized something.

"Aww shit! I don't have anywhere to stay!" I moaned; face palming at my own stupidity.

"Relax; you and Mira can stay with me and Panther Lily." Gajeel offered quickly.

"Really? Gajeel you're the best!" I squealed and hugged him. He blushed and said it was no big deal. We got back to his house and got ready for bed, I ended up cuddling with him in his bed because I was cold and was not used to his house yet.

~The next day~

I got up early and made breakfast for the four of us, making sure everyone had the things they liked. I went into the guest room and changed into a black sundress and fancy black sandals. I put my hair up into a high pony tail and then helped Mira get ready. Mira put on a white tank top that had black roses on it and a white pleated skirt.

"Lucy invited us to go shopping with her and Juvia so we have to look at least half decent." I told her.

"Can I hang out with Lily and the others later?" She asked me. I arched a brow but nodded.

"Of course, just make sure you are back by sundown ok." I told her as we exited the room and joined Gajeel and Lily at the front door.

"You too look nice today." Lily said.

"Thanks, we're going shopping with Lucy and Juvia." I smiled at him as we walked towards the guild.

"Buy something sexy for me." Gajeel joked, winking at me.

"Sure, I'll buy the skimpiest swimsuit I can find." I joked back. We laughed for a bit and made small talk all the way to the guild. When we got to the guild I went to sit with Juvia and Lucy.

"Alright, everyone's here so listen up." Macau quieted all of the morning chatter then continued.

"Since we have some new people and friendships in the guild…"

"Ha! More like budding relationships!" Nayomi said pointing to Laxus and Sora, who were holding hands.

"Shut the fuck up Phoenix! At least I found a man!" Sora barked back. The two glared at each other and Macau continued.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I want everyone to attend the annual Fairy Ball that is being held in the church. It is required and everyone must have a date and everyone must wear their best." The mast finished and went back to talking with Mira Jane. My cheeks were burning and my friends noticed.

"Why are you blushing Anna?" Lucy asked me.

"Hahahaha! It's because she's never been to a ball! She's only ever dated abusive guys that could care less about her!" Nayomi laughed. The blush disappeared and my faced twisted up into a severely pissed off smile. The room visibly darkened.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I growled darkly.

"S…sorry. It won't happen again." Nayomi gulped and began to tremble. Everyone had turned to stare at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. The light returned to the room and my face relaxed.

"That was…intense." Phobie said, sitting next to Juvia.

"Well let's forget about it and go shopping." Lucy said smiling. I really enjoyed Lucy's presence. Phobie decided to join us and the four of us head out to the Magnolia Mall.


End file.
